


RoyalChaos||Beach

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze and Chilled spend a fun, childish day at the beach. It's just cute, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this if you want :) it makes it a whole bunch cuter I think >>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABTIoNKhj18

After having a surprise lunch date with Mini and Wildcat, Ze and Chilled had decided on a day at the beach. They had parked the car close enough to the stairs and under a streetlight in case they stayed long into the day. They both kicked off their shoes and socks and headed on down the stairs. The beach wasn’t so full today, surprising as the weather was great: a gentle ocean breeze followed by the spray of foam as the waves washed on shore, the sun up high in the sky, the temperature only getting warmer, and the palm trees waving welcomes at everyone. They walked across the sand, Ze reaching to intertwine his hand with Chilled’s.

“Hey, let’s build a sandcastle,” Ze suggested with a childish look on his face, but Chilled looked at Ze with a look that said no.

“Ze…I think…that’s…” He waited on each word, but couldn’t handle it anymore and broke out in laughter. “I think that’s a great idea! Let’s do it! We’re gonna make the best sandcastle ever.”

“Come on! The good sand’s over here!” Ze giggled happily as he brought Chilled over near the waves and started getting a good handful of wet sand as a base to form. Chilled started piling the wet sand up and shaped it into a pillar.

“When we’re done with this, it’s going to be the coolest sandcastle on the beach,” he said confidently.

“You bet it will! We’ll have the most majestic sand castle ever…with flags…and windows…and a trench…!” Ze felt like a kid all over again. He remembered when his parents brought him down to the beaches and he would sit there all day in the sand. He had a bright smile on his face and laughed as he kept adding more of the sand around the base to support it. He felt giddy and happy, doing this with Chilled as if he were the best friend that you’d hang out with down the street as a kid. He didn’t even notice the sand that was getting all over him.

Chilled started digging out the moat, making a giant circle around him and Ze. A few people were laughing and smiling as they passed by the two grown men playing in the sand. Soon a few others were alongside them, building up castles. Chilled grinned, wiping his hands on his shirt and taking out his phone, snapping a picture of him and Ze.

‘Hey @ ZeRoyalViking…do you wanna build a sandcastle?’ He tweeted the picture out and kept working, digging up more wet sand for the castle.

Ze laughed and added a few finishing touches with some leaves and sticks he found around them, carefully sticking them into the tops of the towers.

“This is our castle!” he declared. “I am ZE ROYAL VIKING and I RULE THIS LAND!” he exclaimed with a giggle, running his fingers around the sand as if it were a person.

Chilled laughed at this and started chanting, “All hail Ze!” again and again. “Long live the king!” He looked around and found a plastic cup on the beach, going over to the water, and bringing the full cup back to dump into the moat.

“These lands shall be safe for all,” Chilled said, laughing. “No harm shall come to the kind and the other kind.”

“Only two kings to rule them all!” Ze started laughing and walked his fingers on the sand, running all around the castle as if pretending to fight off intruders. He couldn’t have been any happier as he got up and ran around and started playing with some of the kids that came by. He pretended to be a sand monster as he chased them and picked them up, tickling them before he went after another and ran into Chilled, looking at him with a loss of breath. He tried to put his curly hair out of his face, getting a bit of sand in it. He was thrilled and full of life here. He felt free and suddenly pulled Chilled into a kiss before a little girl came by and started chasing him around.

Chilled laughed, sitting up and watching as Ze played with the kids. And that was it. That was the very moment he knew he didn’t want to spend his life with anyone else. Seeing his goofball of a boyfriend roll around in the sand chasing kids- there was no one else in the world that could ever conjure up the feelings Chilled had inside of him. One day he and Ze would be together forever. He had no doubts in his mind. They’d probably adopt a kid. Knowing Ze, he’d probably want five. And they’d get their happily ever after.

He looked up when a small boy smiled and started running away from him, yelling and laughing as more kids joined in. Chilled was having so much fun he didn’t realize he’d run straight into Ze.

“Ow!” Ze reached out and grabbed onto a shirt as he fell back onto the sand with a laugh and opened his eyes to see Chilled. He grinned at him, out of breath, face red from all the running around. It was almost 7 pm, but the sun was still shining fairly bright outside. He motioned his head towards the water and raised an eyebrow in question. Chilled looked to the water and smiled, standing up with him and running in. They both jumped into the waves and laughed. That’s until Ze decided to splash water towards Chilled, who turned and shook his head, spitting out the salty taste. 

“Ze!” he yelled, diving under the water towards him. Ze let out a squeal as Chilled’s fingers came up and started poking him, pulling him back and going back under again. He looked around frantically and tried to splash him when he came up, but ended up just getting pulled back into the water.

Eventually, they ended up sitting back on shore, the sun gently setting down, licking the horizon with pinks and oranges painting the sky. Chilled had his arms wrapped around Ze’s waist, letting the warmth of the weather and the absorption of the sand dry them off. He turned his head towards him and smiled, pecking his wet cheeks.

“You know,” Ze said, leaning against his body. “We didn’t bring any towels.”

“I know,” Chilled chuckled and they lay there together under the light of the sky, watching the sun dip down and the moon rise above, listening as the gentle waves came crashing in.


End file.
